Naruto el fubolista shinobi ( abandonada)
by W.M King
Summary: mundo donde el futbol representa que tan fuerte es un pais Naru/harem
1. chapter 1

Emoción….

Compromiso…

Amor …

Rivales…

Compañerismo…

Pero sobre todo..

Pasión…

NARUTO EL FUTBOLISTA SHINOBI:

CAPITULO I

EL mundo actual se divide en cuatro continentes

El de la tierra..

El del agua..

El del viento..

Y el del Fuego

Los humanos evolucionaron y con ellos su tecnología creando así las sociedades en el principio cada continente estaba en guerra tanto continente contra continente como internamente lo cual sería país y país dentro del continente

Ya cansados de la guerra los clanes senju y uchiha se aliaron seguidos del resto de los que habitaban por todos los continentes entrando en una época de paz pero esta era muy es aquí el inicio de una propuesta que cambiaría el mundo

En kiri lo que había comenzado como un simple juego que había causado sensación en todo el continente del agua se hizo muy popular y cual era este nuevo juego

El futbol había llegado al mundo

A través de estudios se descubrió que en el juego la energía denominada chakara el cual residía en todos los seres humano interactuaba en el jugador y prueba de esto fue que se manifestó en una persona llamado homura outososki al patear el balón este se envolvió en fuego este sujeto afirmo que dominaba el control total y paso sus conocimientos a todos los practicantes del deporte desde ese dia homura outososki fue conocido como

"el sabio del futbol"

Todos los clanes, daynamos de los países llegaron a una conclusión pactaron un tratado que hasta hoy perdura el cual dice que se realizaran torneos intercontinentales para crear relaciones y alianzas

Es asi como inicia el "futbol shinobi"

200 años después

Actualidad

1 Septiembre del año 2016

Se puede ver a una persona durmiendo profundamente en una habitación que estaba a ocuras con solo un rayo de sol que se colaba a travez de la cortina dando como evidencia que era de dia

¿?:NARUTO SE TE HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA –se escucho una voz femenina desde el piso de abajo

Naruto : 5 minutos mas –dijo entre bostezos

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre mostrando a una chica rubia de aparentemente 12 años con un buen cuerpo para su edad(innerervertido)con uniforme escolar femenino japonés con el sinbolo de parecía una hoja

¿?:naruto-kun vamos despierta-dijo suavemente con voz angelical pero el rubio ni se inmuto-hay ramen-

Solo al mencionar ese alimento sagrado sintió una corriente de aire dejando a la chica con una gota en la nuca y en eso el rubio volvió entrar al cuarto con un aura depresiva

Naruto:no había ramen-dijo con lágrimas estilo anime-bueno narumi espérame ya me visto

Narumi: hai naruto-kun

Naruto es un chico de 15 años con una estatura normal para su edad su físico era bueno su musculos marcados ojos azules como el cielo 3 marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían ver tan adorable y apuesto un sexi adonis ahh

(espera yo no narre eso!)

Naruto:eh narumi-chan cuando dije que me esperaras me referia a afuera –dijo naruto con una gota viendo como naruko estaba sonrojada viéndolo fijamente soltando risitas que le sacaron escalofríos

Sin tan solo supiera que leyó un libro de portada anaranjada

bueno después de esa escena se encontraban en el comedor

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa se encontraban naruto y narumi

y una mujer de unos 30 años cabello azabache ojos negros piel blanca eta era yumi uchiha

y a su lado su esposo un hombre de unos treinta años cabellera rubia de punta este era minato namikase leyenda del futbol y nuevo entrenador de los dragones de konoha

yumi: bueno hijos se que fue repentino esta mudanza pero den su mejor efuerzo en la escuela

minato: estoy de acuerdo con su madre les deseo suerte en su primer dia en la academia de konoha

con eso dicho todos fueron rumbo a sus respectivo destino

con naruto y narumi

En la entrada de la academia

Estos se quedaron admirando la academia (busquen la academia de inazuma eleven go solo que este tiene el sinbolo de la hoja )se quedaron maravillados

Naruto( ya estoy aquí ...Espero que todo salga bien)

En un lugar secreto de la academia

¿?:estilo de fuego: impacto brutal de fuego-esa voz vino de una figura la cual había pateado un balón el cual se envolvió en fuego y se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia una portería donde se vio una figura que exclamo

¿?:etilo de tierra: muralla de roca-y una pared echa de roca se levanto pero esta nada pudo hacer ya que el balón con la técnica de fuego destrozo la pared como s nada impactando con el portero que recibió el inpacto metiéndolo con todo y balón dejándolo inconsiente

¿?:hmp patético-dijo la figura que pateo el balón

Una persona se acerco al jugador

¿?: valla que te has vuelto fuerte sasuke

Sasuke: hmp ..la próxima vez manda a alguien que valga la pena…..danzou –dijo para voltearse y retirarse de allí

Danzou: muy pronto tendré el equipo definitivo que me llevara a la gloria y el dominio de las naciones

Bueno eh aquí este fic la idea surgio pricipalmente de inazuma eleven como ya pudieron notar

Espero sus comentarios

Se despide

Naruto dios del ojo


	2. Capitulo 2

cap 2

naruto y su hermana caminaban por los pasillos a sus salones de clases

¿?:narumi eres tu

narumi :eh hanabi-chan tambien estudias aqui?

hanbi:recuerda que mi clan es uno de los mayores iversionistas en la escuela ...y a todas esas no me presentas

narumi:ah lo siento bueno hanabi el es naruto mi hermanao y naruto ella es hanabi es una amiga del campamento al que fui en el verano-presento la rubia

naruto:es un placer conocerte hanabi -chan -dijo dedicandole una sonrisa marca naruto sonrojandola en eso suena el timbre -bueno es mejor que me apresure no quiero llegar tarde a clase nos vemos narumi-chan hanabi-chan-se despidio

las presentaciones de los nuevos alumnos se realizo despues de eso llego la hora del receso

naruto se sento al lado de una chica llamada shikima nara y su hermano shikamaru nara los dos son perezosos pero mas el varon

naruto caminaba por los pasillo cuando se encontro con su hermana y la chica de ojos perla

naruto:yo..-saludo llamando la atencion de las anteriormente mencionadas

narumi:naruto-kun como te fue -pregunto curiosa

naruto:bien eso creo

hanabi:naruto por cierto no haras la pruebas para el equipo de futbol-al hacer esa pregunta la mirada de naruto perdio brillo y bajo la mirada un poco preocupando a su hermana y intrigando a la hyuga

naruto:no..-respondio sin ningun tipo de emocion

narumi iba hablar pero un estruendo la interrunpio

hanabi:que fue eso alparecer viene del ...campo de futbol hermano!-y salio corriendo seguido de naruto y narumi que querian averiguar

al llegar al estadio de futbol(el de inazuma eleven go )

vieron a muchos estudiantes en las colinas observando hacia el campo

naruto se acerco a un estudiante

naruto:disculpa sabes lo que esta pasando?por cierto soy naruto

¿?:shino aburame,lo que pasa es que zeus divine reto al equipo de nuestro instituto y..-no siguio al observar que naruto salio corriendo hacia el campo de futbol

con naruto

narutoesos malditos que hacen aqui ..no importa probaran mi ira )-penso con ira

en el canpo vemos a todo e equipo de la hoja en el suelo mietras el otro equipo se le quedaba viendo con burla

¿?:esto es lo que tiene el gran equipo de la hoja ...que decepcion -el que dijo eso fue un chico de uno 15 años cabello rubio largo ojos color miel con el uniforem( el de royal academy con el simbolo de un rayo

un chico de unos 16 años con el uniforme (el uniforme inazuma eleven go solo que blanco con el sinbolo de la hoja ) ojos perla este era neji hyuga portero del equipo de la hoja que estaba con de rodillas varios raguños en su rostro y con su uniformen lleno de tierra y grama

neji:maldito

¿?:que pasa tu adorado byakugan no vio tu derrota vamos a ver si puedes con esto...pasenme el balon -el balon le fuen entregado el lo piso y el balon enpezo a brillar y a rodearse de electricidad -toma esto lanza de zeus!-exclamo y pateo el balon y un aura de elctricidad se que envolvio en forma de una lanza echa de electricidad

neji veia inpotente la tecnica que se acercaba hacia el y no podia moverse

HERMANO!-fuel grito que lo hizo voltear y alli vio a su hermana

todo parecia ir en camara lenta el balon iba inpactar pero de repente para de golpe recien entrando en el area del portero el disparo cambio a un color azul la razon naruto pateo el balon con todo y tecnica devolviendoselo

naruto:diparo misil draon de agua !-

el balon se envolvio en agua formando la forma de un dragon y salio a una velocidad alta que paso entre el lado del jugador del zeus y del medio de los demas jgadores llegando la arqueria entrando en esta el arquero ni se movio

dejando en shock a todos

¿?:asi que naruto namikase -dio el jugador del zeus de ojos miel

naruto:dan senju-dijo friamente mirandolo con una mirada llena de odio-hoy pagaras por lo que hiciste

un encuentro epico esta apunto de dar inicio

¿?:kukuku naruto-kun que sorpresa-dijo un hombre de cabello negro ojos con un parecido a las serpientes usando una tunica negra con n lazo enrollado en s cintura de color morado

naruto: orochimaru...

el pasado siempre regresa a ti

conntinuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

declaracion : naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

¡Comencemos!

Capitulo 3

Todos estaban en shock por la muestra de poder de los dos chicos

Que acaba de pasar –dijo uno incrédulas Hanabi como muchos estudiantes

En el campo, Naruto y Dan se miraban fijamente, como si quisieran analizarse con la mirada

Veo que lo que dicen de ti no son solo exageraciones, en verdad eres bueno-reconoció el senju -vámonos –dijo dándole la espalda a el rubio dejando a todos confundidos, los compañeros del senju no dudaron en seguirlo

Crees –dijo naruto haciendo que Dan pare su andar –que te DEJARE ESCAPAR!-exclamo naruto siendo envuelto en un tonado-Dan solo sonrió de medio lado, para que posteriormente su cuerpo fuera envuelto en destellos eléctricos ,al cesar el tornado que envolvía el cuerpo de naruto se pudo ver que ahora portaba una armadura de viento( como la del raikage pero hecha de viento) tomo el balón con sus pies se preparó para patearlo-viento cortante! -Exclamo naruto para patear el balón el cual se envolvió en lo que parecía una medialuna de viento

Con que así será –dijo para sí mismo mientras se volteaba y paraba el disparo de naruto con su pie en una postura de media golea –eso es todo-dijo con aburrimiento sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores

Tsk-pronuncio el rubio

QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!-gritaba una voz que hizo sudar a todos , y como si la que dijo eso ,fue ni nada más ni nada menos ,que Tsunade senju , Dan sudaba a mares ,tsunade llego al campo acompañada por su secretaria shizune la cual cargaba un cerdito ,tusunade miro a naruto y a dan haciendo que este último sintiera unos escalfrios por la mirada que le lanzo, el rubio como siempre solo dijo..

Que hay de nuevo vieja-saludo con una sonrisa haciendo que todo el mundo rezara por el pobre desgraciado, incluido Dan, Tsunade tenía la mirada ensombrecida

Eh que sucede v…-no término de hablar ya que la rubia de mucha personalidad lo clavo en el piso de un golpe

QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE LLAMARME VIEJA-grito tsunade con una vena en la frente y con los ojos en blanco lista para darle una "corrección"

Una paliza después…

Después de que todos quedaran traumados por una de las tanate palizas que le daba la rubia a naruto tsunade hablo

Espero que te haya quedado claro de lo que te pasara si me vuelves a decir que soy vieja, entendido-dijo con una voz de ultratumba

H-Hai Tsunade –sama-dijo un todo golpeado Naruto en pose militar sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos los que veían esa escena

(No sé por qué tsunade cree que naruto cambiara)-pensaba shizune dando un suspiro de resignación

En cuanto a ti –dijo mirando con una mirada de muerte a Dan, el cual estaba que se hacía encima

S-si m-madre-decia un pálido Dan dejando a todos en blanco

¿¡MAMA!?-se escuchó el grito de todos los espectadores, Tsunade volteo a verlos

Tienen cinco segundos para salir de aquí o si no los pondré a limpiar los baños de la familia akimichi por un mes entero-cuando termino de hablar la rubia no quedaba ni un alma en los alrededores –en cuanto a ustedes –dijo señalando a Naruto y a Dan

(Menos mal que mi madre no puede castigarme ya que estoy en otra escuela y es como un internado )-pensaba dan aliviado

Quiero que limpien el campo de futbol en este mismo momento –dijo Tsunade haciendo que Naruto y Dan fijaran su mirada en el campo el cual tenía varios destrozos

Pero mama…-una mirada de la rubia fue lo que basto para que el Namikase se abrazaran, olvidándose de que eran enemigos, el senju volteo para pedir ayuda de su compañeros pero estos ya se habían montado en el autobús – (traidores)-los compañeros del Senju no eran estúpidos sabían de la fama de la legendaria perdedora, es mejor salir de allí antes que decidiera descargar su ira en ellos

Naruto y Dan suspiraron derrotados, cuando notaron que estaban abrazados estos rápidamente se separaron

Ahora, cuando terminen vengan a i oficina tenemos que hablar –dijo la de pechos algo grandes para salir de allí junto su secretaria

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos se voltearon a ver al otro lanzándose miradas de odio, duraron unos 5 minutos así hasta que el rubio de marcas suspiro

Por más que me gustarIa pelear contigo tenemos que limpiar todo esto…la vieja da miedo ..-dijo para sentir una como si lo estuvieran mirando fijamente se volteo a ver lo que pasaba viendo algo que lo dejo helado, tsunade lo veía con una sed de sangre que hizo que casi se hiciera encima -digo la grandiosa y bella Tsunade –sama –dijo sudando frio, la rubia hizo gesto que decía "te estaré vigilando puto"

Dan solo tenía una gota estilo anime

Mejor limpiemos el campo-dijo el rubio para ponerse manos a las obra

(En serio mama da miedo)-sintió un escalofrió y una mirada a sus espaldas-(mejor ni volteo)-pensó poniéndose también a limpiar

Con Tsunade

Tsunade cree que esto saldrá bien-dijo shizune con duda

Tiene que funcionar, de esto depende la vida de miles –dijo con pesar la rubia

Naruto y dan habían terminado de limpiar el campo ya hace mucho habían terminado las clases ahora todos sucios se dirigían al despacho de la vie…que diga tsunade-sama (Tsunade : más te vale autor cabron mas te vale) b-bueno el rubio y el castaño entraron al despacho de la directora

Que les paso –dijo viendo como los chicos entraban todos sucios y con ¿rasguños?

No quieres saber, solo sé que odio a los gato–dijo dan

En el campo de futbol se podía ver una figura de lo que parecía ser un gato con un listón de color rojo, el gato tenía una mirada complacida mientras lamia lo que parecía ser ¿Redbull?

Bueno de regreso en el despacho

Tsunade había pedido a shizune que cerrara la puerta del despacho, Naruto y dan estaban parados enfrente de tsunade la cual estaba apoya de sus hombros entrelazando sus dedos ,Naruto y dan estaban nerviosos

Bueno primero que nada quiero que quiten esa expresión de "me cago" ya que con limpiar el campo es suficiente , pero tengan muy claro esto, si se vuelve a repetir desearan no haber nacido-dijo Tsunade con voz demoniaca – está claro!

Hai tsunade-sama-dijeron al unísono en pose militar sudando a balas

Bueno, ahora pasando a un asunto importante tengo que informarles que tu equipo de pega sus desde mañana comenzaran una alianza

NANI! –dijeron los dos sin creérselo

Mama no estás hablando en serio-dijo si estar de acuerdo son la idea

Quisiera que fuera una broma pero no es así-dijo la rubia seria

A todo esto, que hago yo aquí no pertenezco al club de futbol de la hoja y no quiero unirme por lo que no me concierne -dijo el rubio restándole importancia

Esto te concierne as de lo que tú crees, Naruto-dijo tsunade- escúchenme atentamente

Naruto caminaba a su casa después de salir del despacho de la directora, este iba metido en su pensamiento

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente la puerta de su casa, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta siendo tacleado por cierta rubia

Donde te habías metido, me tenías preocupada –decía sollozando en el pecho de Naruto

Naruto ya se esperaba algo como eso ya que su hermana se preocupa mucho por el aunque sean unas horas que no sepa de el bueno..esto es lo que pasa

Lo siento…-susurro al oído de esta naruko se separó del pecho de el para mirarlo a los ojos , naruko tenía rastro de algunas lágrimas que se le formaron en su bellos ojos azules ese fue lo que pensó el rubio ,sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, cuando se separaron los dos estaban sumamente sonrojados

Naruko yo…-sus palabras murieron al ser callado por un nuevo beso de su hermana este a diferencia del anterior era más apasiona ,naruko no pudo evitar dar un gemido ,el cual Naruto aprovecho para introducir su lengua ,el beso se convirtió en una lucha de lengua la cual Naruto iba ganando ,Naruto se levantó del piso en el cual había caído luego de ser tacleado, cargaba a su hermana a el sofá una vez allí Naruto se sentó en el teniendo a Naruko encima de el , ambos se separaron por la falta de aire dejando una fina línea de saliva la cual unía sus labios

Naruko yo te …

Ya llegamos –se escuchó decir a su madre la cual llegaba junto a Minato

Ambos rápidamente se separaron

Hola como es.. naruto que te paso!-dijo la pelinegra al ver el estado de su hijo

Bueno es que ..-no sabia que decir estaba todavía agitado por la escena con su hermana

Naruto-kun se quedó ayudando a un amigo a limpiar el campo de futbol ya que no había nadie mas quien lo ayudara-dijo salvando a su hermano

(Si mi mejor "amigo")-pensó con sarcasmo

Bueno, naruto vete a bañar para cenar en verdad apestas-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

Naruto se dirigía al baño con un solo pensamiento

(Ahora más que nuca tengo que jugar ese torneo)-pensaba determinado con la imagen de naruko presente

País de la niebla

Se puede ver un campo de futbol en el cual se parecía llevar un partido entre el equipo local y el equipo del país de la hierba, las tribunas estaban llenas hasta el tope

22 jugadores estaban en el campo, el país de hierba( donde se vende la mejor hierva ) solo tenía uno de pie, el portero

Un jugador estaba en frente de la arquería donde estaba un jadeante y rasguñado portero, el uniforme del portero consistía en una camisa deportiva de color verde manga larga en su pecho lado izquierdo tenía el símbolo correspondiente a su país ( el mismo de sus bandana en la serie) en su pecho izquierdo el símbolo de la asociación de futbol continental ,shorts verde medias blancas , el portero era pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color

El uniforme de el país de la neblina, era azul completamente con bordes negros medias negras tenia los logos de su país en el lado izquierdo y símbolo de la asociación

El marcador estaba 15 a favor del país de niebla y 0 para el país de la niebla

Faltando 1 minuto para finalizar el primer tiempo, y todos los jugadores del equipo de la hierba estan derrotado, solo faltando su arquero-decía el comentarista

Haku, termina esto ya de una vez-dijo con tono aburrido un peliblanco con dos puntos en su frente de color rojo

Está bien –dijo un pelinegro de una apariencia algo femenina dejo de pisar el balón el cual enpezo a envolverse en lo que parecía hielo el chico lo pateo –impacto dragón de hielo - y pateo balón, el chico después de patear solo se volteo, el balón tomo la forma d un dragón de hielo oriental

El portero trato de lo, con su propia técnica posando sus manos en el pasto del campo

¡Muro de tierra!-exclamo levantando una gran muralla de tierra el dragón de hielo destrozo llevándose al arquero hacia el fondo de portería levantando una cortina de humo

Gooooool-grito el comentarista al ver como el arquero estaba inconsciente en el pasto

KENSHI-NI-Grito una pelirroja de ojos del mismo color desde los asientos de la banca en el cual se encontraban igual o peores condiciones que sus compañeros campo siendo atendidos por el equipo médico del equipo de la hierva

El entrenador solo veía eso con frustración

EL pitido del árbitro señalaba el final del partido por K.O

Los jugadores del equipo de la niebla fueron Asia sus bancas siendo recibidos por su entrenador el cual era pelinegro tenia vendas tapándole su boca y vestía un traje formal de color negro con una corbata de color roja

Muy bien hecho todos, haku-dijo llamando la atención de este-debiste contenerte aunque sea un poco

Tsk ese equipo solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, la próxima vez dígale a yagura-sama que nos dé un partido contra un equipo competente –dijo haku con expresión aburrida

Ya no los dio-dijo llamando la atención de todos –yagura-sama a arreglado un partido contra el equipo de la hoja que al parecer se ha fusionado con el equipo de pegasus –dijo sonriendo bajo sus vendas

Valla dos de los equipos más fuertes del país del fuego juntos, será interesante-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

En un lugar desconocido

Dos personas se encontraban en lo que parecía una cueva de algún bosque hablando

Con que los dos equipos más fuertes del país del fuego se han fusionado en uno solo-dijo la primera figura

Y eso no es todo al parecer queda un sobreviviente del país de uzu –dijo haciendo que la otra se impresionara –según la información de Orochimaru está estudiando n el instituto de konoha-dijo la segunda persona

Mnm esto es interesante , crees que el lleve lo que buscamos-pregunto la primera figura

Es el ultimo de ese clan, es muy probable solo un integrante de ese clan puede contenerlo-dijo pensativamente

Naruto Namikase no Naruto uzumaki , muy pronto nos veremos –dijo saliendo de la oscuridad de la cueva revelando a un pelinegro con una máscara en la cual tenía forma de remolino con solo una abertura para mostrar un solo ojo color rojo con tres puntos negros , saco de un balón de color negro del tamaño de una pelota de golf ,el balón repentinamente creció hasta tener el tamaño de uno normal lanzándolo hacia su frente –kamui-pronuncio para que el balón se transformara en un portal negro en el cual entro no sin antes decir –nos vemos ,pain-dijo ya desapareciendo de allí

De la sombras salió un pelirrojo con varios pircings y sus ojos eran lila anillados

Lo que más destacaba era su capa negra con nubes rojas

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de konoha , donde en cierta casa un rubio de marcas en la mejilla estaba despertando ,iba levantarse cuando noto un peso encima de él, levanto la sabana llevándose una sorpresa ,en su pecho se encontraba una dormida Naruko sonrojando al rubio

Mnm Naruto se gentil recuerda que es mi primera vez-decía entre sueños sonrojando al rubio de sobremanera la rubia empezó a despertar-hmn naruto-kun, buenos días

Buenos días naruko-chan-los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente , fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que finalmente se unieron en un beso apasionado los dos se besaban desesperadamente naruto bajos sus manos para masajear el trasero de la rubia apretó las nalgas de la rubia haciendo que esta suelte un gemido momento que aprovecho para introducir su lengua empezando una batalla de lenguas

Advertencia lemon

( les recomiendo alos menores de edad que si leen esto es posible que tengan una hemorragia nasal o queden traumatizados…están advetidos)

Na…ruko …. Mama…podría…entrar-decía entre besos el rubio

Ella… Salió…temprano…al igual… Que... Papa –decía de igual manera naruko

Pero…la…escuela…llegaremos…tarde-dijo el chico

No…importa-y asi continuaron un tiempo hasta que el aire les hizo falta, cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva los unía ,los dos empezaron a quitarse la ropa en el caso del rubio camisa negra y la rubia su pijama quedando completamente desnuda ambos volvieron a besarse ,el rubio cambio de posiciones el encima de la chica paso de besar los labios de la chica para besar su cuello ,mordió el lao derecho del cuello dejando una marca bajo hasta sus pechos masajeando descaradamente el izquierdo el derecho comenzó a lamberlo sacándole sonoros gemidos a la chica mordio el pezón sacándole un grito de placer dejos sus pechos para bajar besando desde su ombligo hasta llegar a la zona intima ,miro a los ojos a su hermana buscando su aprobación a cual ella dio sin dudarlo

Naruto comenzó a lanber la vagina sacándole un gemido de puro placer a naruko, de improvisto metio unos de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica haciendo que naruo de un gran gemido de puro placer retiro el dedo l cual estaba bañado de los jugos de humeda vgina de ella lo lamio

Estas deliciosa naruko-dijo para dirijirse de nuevo a la intimidad de la chica indroduciendo la lengu detro de ella haciendo que l chica lo tome de la cabeza apretándolo alentándolo a seguir,naruto metie y sacaba su lengua de la intimidad de la chica

N-naruto ME CORRO-grito de puro placer retociendose llenando la boca de naruto ,el cual lo trago todo

hahaha-jadeaba la chica-ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien-dijo levantándose tumbando Naruto bocarriba en la cama quitándole los bóxer al rubio ,al hacerlo el miembro del rubio salió completamente erecto impresionando a la rubia –(es grande)-pensó viendo los 25 centímetros de puro placer

naruko que vas mnmnn-no pudo hablar mas ya que la rubia estaba usando su lengua para lamber el miembro del rubio –a naruko se …Siente. ..Genial –decía entre gemidos naruto- los cuales aumentaron al sentir como naruko introducía el miembro de el rubio en su boca hasta la mitad, ella comenzó a subir y baja su boca mamándole el miembro como una profesional-naruko que buena…eres-decía entre gemidos, cuando sintió que se venía tomo de la cabeza a la rubua haciendo que trague completamente su miembro –ME CORROOO-ijo descargando su semilla en la boca de la rubia haciendo que suelte unas lágrimas, naruko en un sonoro plof! Sco su boca del miembro del rubio terminando de tragar todo

Deliciosa –dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa para proceder a limpiar los retos de semen que quedaban en el miembro del rubio, naruko se sorprendió ya que el miembro del rubio estaba erecto todavía ella se colocó encima del rubio el cual se volteo para quedar encima de ella poniendo en la miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la rubia

Naruko ¿estás segura? –pregunto solo para recibir un beso de la chica, lentamente Naruto introdujo hasta llegar a él himen, Naruto de una estocada la rompió causando que Naruko soltara unas cuantas lagrimas preocupando a Naruto, la chica vio eso y lo beso para que no se detuviera, estuvieron asi hasta que el dolor se fue siendo reemplazado por el placer , Naruto empezó con las embestidas las cuales cada vez eran más fuerte

MAS FUERTE NARUTO!-gritaba en éxtasis Naruko excitando mas naruto aumentándola fuerza de las envestidas

Duraron así un tiempo hasta que sintieron que llegaban al climax

(naruto esta llegando muy profundo,estoy tan feliz )-pensaba completamente exitada

Naruko ya no aguanto más-dijo Naruto

Hagámoslo juntos-dijo Naruko entre gemidos

NARUTO/NARUKO-gritaron corriéndose ambos

Naruto salió de naruko cayendo a un lado de la rubia

Eso…estuvo…asombroso –decía jadeando la rubia,entonces se dio cuenta de algo ,el miembro de naruto todavía seguía erecto,una sonrisa de lujuria se formó en sus labios

O si hoy no saldrían de la habitación

Pero lo que no sabían era que tenían a una espectadora

Hahaha-sentada en el piso recostándose de una pared estaba yumi uchiha con mano metida en su intimidad -valla…naruto es increíble…lo tiene más grande que su padre…-decía entre jadeos por la acción hecha previamente, entonces escucho unos gemidos-(LO ESTAN HACIENDO OTRA VEZ!, no ha pasado ni siquiera un minuto)-penso sorprendida, entonces la imagen del rubio con cierta parte descubierta llegaron a su mente y una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios-kukukukuku naruto-kun nos vamos a divertir …..Mucho)

O si eso libros que tiene Naruko definitivamente le traerán cosas muy buenas a nuestro rubio suertudo

(Kukukuku naruto-kun te voy a violar)-pensaba yumi

O no

Mientras en la mansión hyuga

Cierta ojiperla de pecho grandes y pelo negro azulado iba caminando entre los pasillos la escuela de konoha que ahora estaban vacíos busca de cierto rubio para acos…que diga contemplarlo en diferentes ángulos cuando de repente paro en seco

Siento una perturbación en la fuerza –dijo hinata

Hinata-onessan vamos a almorzar en la cafetería con neji-nissan vienes-decia la hermana menor de hinata, hanabi hyuga mas la de pelo azulado no respondió solo volteo aterrando a hanabi ya que la mirada de era de un demonio

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritaba Hanabi mientras corría lejos de su hermana

El que ose toar a mi naruto-kun , no vivirá para contarlo-decia con un voz que haría que el propio shiginami pidiera clemencia

Si el rubio va a sufrir

Continuara…

Y asi finaliza otro capítulo de este mi fic, y ahora pasando al tema principal quería decirles las chicas del harem de naruto hasta ahora

Naruko, hanabi , hana

Esas son las que tengo en mente ya que no quiero hacer un harem de grandes proporciones, y con respecto que paso con kushina eso lo veremos más adelante, no está muerta si eso es lo que piensan pero no será la misma de siempre

Ah y espero que les haya gustado el lemon, espero no haberlo adelantado mucho

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo espero sus comentarios


End file.
